I've Got Gordon
by EvenThoIDoubtedIt
Summary: Based on a dream I had. After Lizzie kisses Gordo, she thinks about how and when she's going to tell him her true feelings. After a short talk with Ethan Craft, Lizzie decides that that the time has come to tell Gordo how she feels...


****

****

**The Time Has Come**  
  
A/N: Hey. This is just a short fic that's from a dream I had. Yes, I actually dreamed this. I guess that I was reading so much fanfics about the episode 'Bye, Bye, Hillridge Junior High' that it got through my head, and I had a dream of my own version of an alternate ending. Okay, so I'm a bit weird. But hey, they're dreams, what can I say? A dream is a dream. A message from your mind....  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
I can't believe it.  
  
I kissed Gordo.  
  
Well, it wasn't much of a kiss, just a peck on the cheek...  
  
But it was still a kiss.  
  
I mean, it was in our class picture, I just leaned over and pressed my lips against his cheek, and everyone is going to see this....  
  
So you can't just brush it off and not ever talk about it.  
  
This is Gordo here. My best friend. The smart one, the one that's always there, the one who will always make you laugh. I love everything about him. His smile. His dark brown curls...his electrifying eyes...they're so blue...you could drown in them. Kate once told me that Gordo likes me. As in _likes _likes. As in _more than a friend_ like. I couldn't believe at first. Then he started to act all nervous at that murder mystery party...and I knew something was up. And then that night when I went to bed, I just lay there in my bed, thinking about him. I barely got any sleep that night.  
  
Then, suddenly, I realized something.  
  
And that something was a biggie.  
  
_I like Gordo._  
  
Yes, you heard me right, I, Lizzie McGuire, has fallen for my best friend, David Gordon.  
  
Oh, man, he's coming my way.  
  
I turn to my locker, which is right beside me. Everything is cleared out to be taken home.  
  
"Hey," Gordo says to me.  
  
"Hey," I reply.  
  
"So...what's up?" he asks.  
  
"Nothing much, you?" I ask.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
I can tell he's nervous. His voice is shaking a bit.  
  
"Eth-Ethan is right behind you," he tells me.  
  
I turn around and come face-to-face with the guy I used to melt over. I give him a once-over. His perfect hair is the same. His teeth are the same. His smile is the same, and yet I don't feel like I'm going to faint.  
  
_I know why._  
  
"Hey, hey, hey, it's the Lizzinator! Could I, like, speak to ya alone for a second?" Ethan asks.  
  
"Sure," I say, without a trace of nervous-ness in my voice.  
  
We walk down the hall and stop in front of the lockers. I look around us, and realize that the hall is empty, except for Gordo, who is standing a few feet away from me.  
  
Gordo looks like he's trying to hear what we're saying. We're not talking at all, just standing here. He looks so...cute, just standing there. I wonder if I should tell him how I feel. Today? Tomorrow? Next week? In three months? In five years?  
  
I don't know when, but the time will come.  
  
"Maybe, sometime, we could, ya know, go on a date?" Ethan interrupts my thoughts.  
  
I just stare at him with my mouth open, trying to form words.   
  
This is weird. I'm not jumping up and down and shrieking, "YES! Ethan Craft asked me out!!! YES! YES I WILL GO OUT WITH YOU!!", I'm surprised, I'm...shocked.  
  
I'm shocked that I don't even _care _about this.  
  
"I...uh...um..I-I'm really sorry, Ethan, but, I-I can't. There...there's someone else, you see..." I manage to stutter.  
  
Surprisingly, Ethan doesn't look upset.  
  
"Okay, that's great, Liz, I mean, no offense, but that was kind of a bet, I mean, my friends said that if Lizzie McGuire will turn me down then I get ten bucks, and if you say yes, then they get ten bucks. You're a great girl, Liz, and remember, you've got Gordon," Ethan tells me, smiling.  
  
"Yeah," I say, and smile back. _"I've got Gordon."_  
  
Ethan says, "Later," then turns around and walks out of the hall.  
  
Now, I realize, I have much more confidence for some reason.  
  
Much more.  
  
As I walk towards Gordo, I think of what I'm going to say to him.  
  
No matter how it will come out, it's going to make me feel much better to get this off my chest. I don't know what I'm going to say...it might come out like a bunch of gibberish stuff.  
  
But I know one thing for sure.  
  
_The time has come._


End file.
